Certain Pleasures of the Flesh
by Pyewacket75
Summary: Story #4 in my "Behind the Scenes" series. Roper feels he and Jed need to add a little more adventure into their sex life, which means adding a third person. Rated M for sexual content and some language.


_**A/N: This story was hard for me for some reason. When you read it, you'll probably figure out why. Anyway, this takes place near the end of episode 4 after Pine and Jed's little quickie. Thank you to my lovely betas, Hughville and Purplemint Patty. Oh, and LOTS of porn from which I was inspired to write this in the first place LOL.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to John Le Carre.**

 **Certain Pleasures of the Flesh**

Pine and Jed returned to the pool where Roper sat waiting for them.

"Ahh, there you are. I thought you might've eloped," Roper said and looked amused at the very idea.

"I had a little headache," Jed explained. "My gallant found me something though."

"Did he really? Well, that's very decent of him," Roper said as he gave Jed a small peck before he rose. She pulled up a chair to sit but he stopped her. "No, no. I am for my bed. And you are for my bed, too. In case you've forgotten, you and I are not going to be seeing each other for quite awhile. We'll see you in the morning, Andrew."

Jed smiled at Pine. "I won't wait to see you off, so best of luck."

"Thank you. Goodnight."

 _So that's how it's going to be, is it?_ he thought to himself as he watched Jed and Roper walk away, arm in arm. _Out of the frying pan and into the fire she goes. Didn't waste any time, did she?_

Meanwhile, Roper closed the bedroom door and leaned against it. "You were with him, weren't you, Jed, darling?"

"We had a drink in the lounge."

"No, you didn't. Frisky told me he didn't see either of you when he passed by. So where were you two?"

"I told you, I had a headache and we went in search of a first aid station to find me something for it. That's all."

Roper moved closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Is it?"

"Yes, of course. What's wrong, baby?"

"Andrew is younger, more attractive, no doubt more virile that I am."

She cocked her head to one side. "What's this about?"

"Have you ever fantasized about two men pleasuring you?" he asked as his hands slid up and down her arms, giving her goosebumps. He smiled that sexy grin that made her wet instantly.

"I...no, I can't say that I have."

"Sometimes when a couple has been together for a time, they feel the need to spice things up a little. Corky is out of the question, of course, but Pine...I think he likes you more than he lets on, and you like him."

"Sure I like him but…"

"Parading around in nothing but a bikini must drive him crazy. I imagine he fantasizes about fucking you."

 _He doesn't need to fantasize anymore_ , Jed thought to herself with a secret grin.

"I don't know. He's been nothing but a gentleman to me. Besides, I'd much rather talk about giving you one hell of a send off," she said with a smile as she shimmied out of her dress and stood wearing nothing but a bra and lace underwear. Her pale, creamy skin was soft to the touch and when their lips met in a deep kiss, his hands slid down the length of her back and over her ass.

"Did you wear this for me?" he murmured against her lips.

"I always dress for you," she replied as she unbuttoned his shirt. "I love this shirt on you. You look so good in blue."

"Pity that I won't be wearing it long," he said as he pulled it off and rubbed his chest against hers as they stood together in the darkened room. For a few minutes they kissed and touched each other. Roper never tired of her long, lean body. She had the grace and elegance of a ballerina and he loved that about her. "Mmm Jed. I will miss you."

"How long will you be away?" she asked as she took his hand and pulled him in the direction of the bed.

"I'm not sure. Maybe a week," he said as he unbuckled his belt and stepped out of his pants.

Jed watched him undress and licked her lips. For an older man he took very good care of himself. "That is a long time. We better make it count."

"Yes, we better," he smiled at her as he lowered her onto the bed so her head rested on the pillows. Images popped into his head of him and Pine making love to her, overloading her senses.

As he kissed a trail down her neck and across her throat, his hands caressed her breasts. "MMm you know what would be hot?"

Jed sighed and smiled dreamily up at him. "What, baby?"

"If Pine were here, and both of us were able to pleasure you."

She blinked. _Was he seriously suggesting a threesome? With Pine of all people?_

"I…"

"Come now, darling. Don't tell me it never crossed your mind. Two sets of hands touching you, two mouths kissing you everywhere. We would be able to give you pleasure in ways you never knew existed."

"Where is this coming from? You think I want to be with him?"

"Don't kid yourself. Pine is a good looking man. I have no doubt he'd be able to...light your fire, so to speak."

"Just because someone is attractive doesn't make them good in bed," she pointed out.

"Know this from experience, do you?" he asked, his eyebrow arched.

"Yes, besides you do just fine on your own," she said with a grin as she became instantly wet when his fingers found her swollen nub. "Oh! Roper…"

He smiled at her and moved his kisses downward to take a hard nipple into his warm mouth. When he suckled it, a strong wave of desire rippled through her. As hot as that tryst with Pine was, so far he had yet to fill Roper's shoes when it came to getting her off. It happened too fast and too frantic for her to really be able to enjoy herself. While Roper never took her against a wall like Pine did, he took her on a kitchen island once that made it difficult to look at that island the same way again. Even though he was in his mid-fifties, he had the energy and stamina of someone half his age.

His kisses moved down across her stomach and she glanced down to see he was headed to the place she loved to be kissed. He nibbled the inside of her thigh where the skin was the most sensitive and she let out a soft moan when his kisses moved to her core.

"Yessss," she hissed as she buried her fingers in his hair and thrust against his mouth. If there was one thing Richard Onslow Roper was good at, it was using his tongue in creative ways to stimulate and tease her to the point of no return. "Oh God...that's so good…"

He worked his tongue faster, lapping and swirling over her clit until her orgasm hit her hard, and rippled through her body like waves.

He wasn't done with her yet, however. She sensed him moving over her and felt his very stiff erection tapping her core.

"Fuck me…." she whimpered. "Please, Roper...I want to feel you…"

"Call Pine," he growled in her ear.

She took the phone he offered her and dialed the number. "Jonathan...it's Jed."

" _What's wrong?_ "

"Nothing. Roper wants to see you. Can you come up to our room?"

" _Did he say why?_ "

"Does he have to?"

Pine chuckled. " _Point taken. I'll be right up_."

"Good girl," Roper said as he took the phone from her and placed it on the side table. Then he backed off and answered the door in his purple and blue robe when Pine arrived. "Thanks for coming so quickly," he said as he stood aside to let Pine enter the room.

When Jed called him, he had no idea what Roper could want. A small part of him worried the jig was up and Roper knew what went on between him and Jed earlier. But that was unlikely. If Corky was right, Roper wouldn't be acting like he was.

"Everything alright?" Pine inquired as he followed Roper into the bedroom and stopped when he got to the door. Jed was on the bed, flushed, naked and positively ravishing as she lay twisted in the sheets.

"Never better. Jed and I were feeling a little adventurous, however, and thought you might like to join us."

 _Was he serious?_

"I don't…."

"Oh, come now, Pine," Roper said with a sexy chuckle. "Don't tell me you're shy."

"I…"

"Sometimes a couple needs a change in routine with someone they trust. And we trust you, don't we Jed, darling?"

Jed nodded but didn't dare say anything more.

"Right, so why don't you go over and give Jed a nice kiss," Roper suggested as he watched Pine's reaction. "Go on now. Tell me you don't want to."

"Would it make a difference if I didn't?"

"Not in the slightest," Roper said with a chuckle and gave Pine a gentle shove in Jed's direction. "Don't keep the lady waiting. She can be very impatient."

Jed decided playing along would be best for all involved and reached for Pine. "Come on," she said in her soft, sultry voice, "I promise I won't bite. Not unless you want me to." When she smiled, Pine relaxed a little. She really did seem okay with it so he went over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed. Meanwhile, Roper took a seat on a chair nearby and poured himself a glass of fine Scotch.

"Don't be all day about it, Pine," he urged. "I took the liberty of getting her ready for you. The least you could do is indulge me."

"It's fine," Jed whispered in Pine's ear as she ran her hand over his chest. Her fingers began unbuttoning his shirt as she nuzzled his neck. "It won't be so bad. You'll see."

Pine glanced over at Roper who was sipping his drink and watching them intently.

"Time's like these I wish I had my camcorder," he teased. "But then who would take over when I decide to join in the fun?"

Pine was about to say something about that but Jed's lips on his silenced him and he lost himself in the moment.

Jed unbuttoned Pine's shirt the rest of the way and shoved it off his shoulders. The quickie sex they'd had earlier was just an appetizer as far as she was concerned. Or an "amuse bouche" as Roper would call it. She was curious to see how he'd be in a less frantic setting.

Pine gently lowered her back against the pillows and tugged the sheet from her that she was holding against her when he arrived and Roper smiled. It was quite arousing, and his hand gently caressed the bulge beneath his robe.

"Don't be afraid to touch her however you want. She's all yours for the taking, Pine."

Jed's lips kissed and nuzzled Pine's neck as she glanced over at Roper sitting in the chair, stroking himself as he watched them with a desire she only saw when he was with her.

"You can kiss her back, you know," Roper said after a few minutes. He wasn't feeling much passion coming from either of them and he was getting frustrated. It was like watching amateur porn. "Do I need to come over there and show you how it's done, Pine?"

After a few more minutes, Roper had enough and got up. He went over to the bed and stood next to it as he looked down at Jed. "Seems we have a bit of a problem here…" he said, gesturing to his half-limp erection.

She rolled over to the edge of the bed, moved his robe aside and took him into her mouth without another word. But it wasn't enough and Roper gently gave her face a playful smack. "I know you're not a novice at this. Now take it like you mean it!"

His face buried between Jed's breasts, Pine nibbled and kissed each one, getting more into the spirit of things. When he glanced up, the sight of Jed giving head to Roper sent his libido into overdrive like he'd never imagined and his hands began roaming all over her body, placing kisses everywhere, occasionally stopping to nip at her smooth, pale skin until his head was between her legs and he was feasting on her as Roper had earlier.

"Tastes good, doesn't she?" Roper asked him as he buried his hand in her short blonde hair and began to thrust into her mouth. "So warm...and sweet…"

He felt the familiar tingle in his balls, letting him know that he was in danger of losing it and he wasn't ready yet so he released himself. "Why don't you show Pine your skills, Jed, Darling?"

Pine rolled onto his back and Jed immediately went for the zipper on his pants, pulled it down and released his cock from the confines of his shorts. As soon as her hot mouth closed around him, he almost lost it. _Roper had to be the luckiest son of a bitch who ever walked the planet!_

Roper had tossed his robe aside and Jed whimpered when he took her from behind, gripping her hips to hold her in place. His thrusts were slow and methodical at first. _Was the man ever not in control?_ Pine wondered. He thought back to earlier when he had Jed pinned against the wall and how quickly they both came.

There were no words, and barely any sound except for heavy breathing which seemed to come from Roper as he increased his speed and depth, occasionally slapping her ass until he came with a deep groan that filled the room.

Pine was now painfully hard and Jed released him from her mouth. He then flipped her onto her back and tapped her with his cock before sliding into her already wet core.

"That's it, Pine," Roper said as he leaned over and caressed Jed's breasts, rubbing and teasing her nipples. "Harder…so she won't be able to walk tomorrow," he chuckled as he bent down and kissed her.

Jed kissed him back with the same intensity as Pine continued his slow, gentle thrusts.

"Roper…"

Roper looked at Jed. Her eyes were dark and her mouth formed an "O' of pleasure as she spread her legs wider and gripped the sheets.

"I do believe she wants it harder, Pine, ol' boy."

Pine gripped her hips and increased the speed of his thrusts as he pounded into her, making her whimper.

"Yeah…she's all yours...fuck her harder," Roper groaned as he watched them, still caressing Jed's breasts as he felt himself get hard once more. He took Jed's hand and placed it on his cock and she immediately began stroking him with a firm grip. "Going to come for us, Jed darling?"

All she could do was nod as she stroked Roper faster until he came all over her breasts. Seeing that brought Pine to the pinnacle of ecstasy and he came hard with a loud groan, emptying himself until he was spent and collapsed on the bed next to Jed.

"Good man," Roper whispered as he gently stroked Jed's cheek. "Now, give our friend a kiss, Jed darling, and send him on his way."

Pine took the hint, got up and threw his clothes back on in quick fashion.

"Goodnight, Jonathan," Jed said, and gave him a shy smile.

"Goodnight, Jed." He nodded to Roper, "Dickie."

"Goodnight, Pine. See you in the morning."

Once he was gone, Jed got up and went to the bathroom for a shower. When she came out, Roper was already in bed, waiting for her.

"You, Jed, are an amazing woman," he said softly as he stroked her cheek. "I take it you enjoyed that?"

"It was pretty hot."

"I feel a 'but' coming. Out with it."

"No but. And you certainly seemed to enjoy yourself."

"I did, much. He was a pretty good sport, don't you think?"

"Very," she said as she snuggled against him and rested her cheek on his chest. "I didn't think he'd go through with it."

"I did. He likes you. And now that he's had you, he'll probably want more. I'm not sure if I'm okay with that."

"You don't have to be. It doesn't have to happen again."

"Unless you want it to," he said as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. When she didn't answer, he looked down to see that she'd already fallen asleep. Smiling, he pulled the covers over her and fell into a deep sleep as well.

 _ **To be Continued...**_


End file.
